


A Reason Why

by yuashiii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), actually a lot, first fanfic, kinda??, like in their 20s, no beta we die like men, pls bear with me lol, some lil angst, they're older, will be adding tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuashiii/pseuds/yuashiii
Summary: Sometimes, Red questions himself on why he left Mt. Silver.However, the answer has always been in front of him.
Relationships: Green/Red (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my very first fic yay!! the past couple of weeks i've been super interested in pokemon (and also the nostalgia of me being in elementary and reading Pokemon Adventures ;;). i hope you enjoy <33

Sometimes, Red questions himself on why he left Mt. Silver. He thinks about the frigid temperature, the near death experiences when first trekking up this mountain, the ingrained thought of _I can die from this and nobody will know._

Then again, Red thinks about the complete tranquility when living in Mt. Silver, the strengthened bonds between him and his pokemons and most importantly...the relief that no one would bother him.

There were many memories when up in Mt. Silver. Both joyful and sorrowful.

__________

Red is training with his Pikachu when he hears a shout not far from where he resided. Both he and Pikachu froze. Red strained his ears for any more noise and when hearing none, sighed in relief. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps growing increasingly closer that his eyes widened and the grip on his pokeball tightening that Pikachu gave him a look in what appears to be concern.

_Maybe they're just travelling or researching or..._

Red was trying to reassure to himself and failing spectacularly. He felt a nudge against his leg and looked down to see his Pikachu staring back. Even though a pokemon, his insistent rubbing of his cheeks against Red's pant leg and the look of understanding in his eyes speaks volumes. Red felt a bit comforted with Pikachu's actions.

"I'm telling ya...there's no way any sane person would be living here! Then again, it is _Red_ we're talking 'bout Eevee."

Red froze.

This voice sounded familiar. The voice sounding so exasperated and as loud as ever. The sound of his heartbeat resonating loudly and the racing thoughts in his head did not help at all.

Was...was it really him?

_No no no. Why is **he** here? Who told him? He's shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be-_

"R..Red?"

It was like a switch had turned on. The voice sounded so tired and quiet...quiet enough that Red didn't know if this voice was just his imagination. It wasn't until hands roughly turned him around that he was faced to faced with the one and only Green Oak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short, i promise chapter 2 will be longer haha


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did promise that chapter 2 would be longer haha
> 
> just to clarify in case anyone is confused:
> 
> 1\. Red went up to Mt. Silver at age 13 (correct me if i'm wrong). Since 8 years had passed, both him and Green are 21.  
> 2\. This is a story where Green has no idea where Red is (he assumes that Red's just...gone) until a tip lead him to going up Mt. Silver.  
> 3\. Only this chapter have a shift in perspectives (Green and Red). The rest will be in Red's perspective :D
> 
> If you have any more questions, let me know! :)
> 
> EDIT (7/1/20): I changed it to 8 years instead of 10

The sounds of Pikachu hurriedly running toward Eevee and the noises they were making (both of happiness and excitement) was heard among the silence. Red still did not want to turn around.

Suddenly, Red felt himself being turned around with brute force. All was forgotten when he saw Green.

Red stared at him. He stared at the obnoxiously brown spiky hair, albeit a bit longer and _has it always been this soft looking?_

He stared at Green’s face. How his once slightly squishy cheeks back when they were little now clearly gone. What hasn’t changed were his eyes. A beautiful honey-brown color and if looking closely enough, specks of green could be seen.

Green was undeniably beautiful. 

“Hello? Surprised to see me?” Green sneered.

Many thoughts raced through in his mind.

_Yes, I’m surprised. You’re probably mad at me. I missed you so much but I didn’t want to face society again. Mt. Silver has, in a way, became a home for me. I’m scared and I’m sorry, Green._

...was what Red wanted to say but for some reason, could not. So he stared back at Green and stayed silent.

Green’s gaze hardened as he sighed. “Of course, I wouldn't expect you to answer. I mean we ain’t what I’d called “best buddies” but I thought common courtesy would be nice. Probably didn’t even wanna to see my face. I’ll just save both our time and leave then.”

The feeling of warmth quickly left Red when Green removed his hands from his shoulders and turned around, calling for his Eevee so they could leave. Both Pikachu and Eevee whining in protest. 

Red didn’t even think when he reached out to grasp Green’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Wait.” he said, shaky yet insistent.

\---

Green shuffled around a bit, taking in his surroundings. It was like hell traveling up Mt. Silver, his only source of warmth being Arcanine and Eevee, her tail wrapping around his neck like a scarf.

Seeing him brought up many memories within Green. The feeling of panic when he received a call from Red’s mom saying her son hasn’t been seen for a couple of days. Multiple texts from Lance, the gym leaders and so on questioning Red’s disappearance. Especially the disappointment in his grandfather’s face _and_ voice when Green couldn’t answer his question of “ _You are his friend. Where is he?_ ” 

It wasn’t until an anonymous tip hinting that a certain Champion may be residing in Mt. Silver that Green decided he might as well try. 

He hadn’t expected Red to be on Mt. Silver, hell he hadn’t expected anyone to be there. He was mad...no downright seething in rage. Green wanted to give Red a taste of his own medicine but knew that doing so would not solve anything. He wasn’t the same Green eight years ago.

Green was justified to feel angry. Bearing the responsibility and burden of not knowing where Red was. The amounts of sleepless nights trying to rack up reasonable points that Red was still alive. 

However, it was as if all the fight in him drained out when he saw Red. All Green felt was the immense relief. 

Sure, he was still mad but the reassurance that Red was alive outweighed it. 

“R...Red?”

Green cursed at himself as he heard the slight crack in his voice and the uncertainty in it.

_So much for being cool._

He saw the way Red’s shoulder jumped a little in surprise but still made no effort to turn around. Green huffed and stomped over to him and turned him around. He saw the tiny wince from Red’s face. Maybe it was the pettiness in him but Green smirked in satisfaction because damn right he deserved it. It faded away when he looked at him.

Sure 10 years had passed and it wasn’t a big surprise that Red would look different but seeing his appearance made Green do a double take.

Red’s face looked more built, his jaw defined. He didn’t know what the hell Mt. Silver did to him but it looked like his body definitely changed the most. Green could see muscles, although not as obnoxious but still noticeable. What definitely didn’t change was the signature cap Red always wore.

The awkward silence between them was unbearable. He needed to say something.

“Hello? Surprised to see me?” Green sneered. 

The intense stare Red was giving him was not contributing to the false facade Green was putting up in his attempt of not trying to look weak. 

For some reason a stab of hurt resonated within him. The time he spent trying to find out more information on Red’s disappearance, the pressure from many people back in Pallet Town and only to receive a stare was frustrating enough.

His gaze hardened as he sighed, the words already leaving his mouth. “Of course, I wouldn't expect you to answer. I mean we ain’t what I’d called “best buddies” but I thought a simple ‘Hello’ would be nice. Probably didn’t even wanna to see my face which I totally get. I’ll just save both our time and leave then.” 

Quickly letting go off Red’s shoulders he turned around and called for Eevee. Disappointment and frustration welled up inside of him.

What he didn’t expect was the strong grip of Red’s hand on his wrist, preventing him from moving and a shaky yet insistent voice:

“ _Wait_.”

\---

Red winced at the roughness of his voice. He hadn’t felt the need to talk when training, rather using signals and signs for his pokémons to understand.

He didn’t know why he said that. There was a sense of urgency in his mind to just do it and that he would regret it if he didn’t.

Green looked at Red’s hand on his wrist and backed up to him, his expression unreadable to him. It scared him a bit. He swears that Green’s face was always easy for him to read when they were kids. 

Since when did that change? Since when did Green hide his actual emotions behind a mask?

_Had Green always been like that?_

Red quickly looked down, pulling his cap down as well.

“Let go.” He said, hard and cold.

Red did just that but pointed to Green’s flushed red cheeks and shivering form. He then pointed to where Pikachu and Eevee were at, playing around. 

“So what?” Green said irritably as he scrunched his face. Something Red would have found endearing if not for the situation they were in. 

“You’re cold and probably tired,” Red mumbled quietly, voice still scratchy. “You should rest.”

He forced himself to look up and immediately regret it when he saw what appears to be anger on Green’s face.

“Are you calling me weak? You don’t think I can handle this?” Green indignantly huffed out. “Well now that I’m angry now, courtesy of you, why don’t we settle this with a pokémon battle? It’s been a while and I can assure you that I will win.”

Red shook his head, not wanting to battle when he saw the way Green’s shoulders were trembling or how his lip was slowly turning blue. 

“N..no, I don’t think that at all,” Red whispered. “Don’t want you or your pokémon to faint or something.”

He saw how Green perked up at the mention of the words “your pokémon ” and looked to where Eevee was with Pikachu, noticeably shivering and where Arcanine was, tired and laying down.

“Well shit,” Green started as he looked at his pokémons, an expression of guilt on his face. It seemed like all of his anger went out when he saw them. Red was listening intently. “I hate that you’re right so I guess I hafta accept your offer then.” 

“B..but that’s just cause I care about my pokémons, okay?” He quickly said. Red stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “Okay, maybe I am cold and tired.” Green muttered, finally looking at him.

_That’s the Green I’ve always known._

Red felt a tug of a small smile appearing on his face and seeing the expression on Green’s face softened a bit...well he counted that as a victory.

He grabbed Green’s hand, ignoring the “you don’t need to hold my hand, idiot!” and whistled to Pikachu. Hearing Green call out for Eevee and the scampering of both pokémons, he trudged towards where he resided in.

“You better not be living in a cave or something,” Green looked around, admiring the view of Mt. Silver. “If you are, I’m so gonna beat your ass up.”

Pikachu gave out a low "pika pika" ( _i'll shock you if you do that)_

Red hid the bubbling of laughter with a cough on his fist.

\---

“Soo...how is life up in Mt. Silver?”

“...”

“You’re not gonna answer me?”

“...”

“Used up all of your ‘will talk when I have to’ coupon?”

“...”

“Why did I bother asking that?”

Red heard the slight amusement in his voice and allowed another smile to slip. 

Even though he hears a complaint every now and then from Green about how Red didn’t need to drag him, he didn’t miss the fact that Green had not once tried to remove his hand from Red's.

Mt. Silver was notorious for its frigid temperature but all Red felt right now was warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be 2 chapter but i had so many ideas that i couldn't resist writing more 
> 
> as always feedback are appreciated <3


	3. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guess who came back six months to this story. me.
> 
> sorry for the huge delay, i've been busy with irl stuff and all since i'm in my last year of high school :')
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Finally approaching the entrance of the cave, Red let go of Green’s hand, albeit unwillingly. He still wanted to savor the warmth his entire body had felt when holding his hand. Now, all he felt was the reminder of the frigid temperature of Mt. Silver

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Green deadpanned. “And here I thought you would prove me wrong. Why did I bother keeping my hopes up?”

Red raised his hands up defensively. “Hey, it’s not _that_ bad. I think it’s cozy.”

With one eyebrow raised, Green stared at him before smirking. He entered the cave, hands in pockets. “That definitely sounds like something you would say, Red.” 

The butterflies in Red’s stomach only increased tenfold when he saw the smirk on Green’s face. He pulled his cap down to cover the blush threatening to spread across his face. “Idiot.” Red quietly muttered before following him inside.

Regardless of what Green was thinking right now, Red still stuck with his notion that his cave was, _and_ still is, cozy. 

There was his Snorlax, noticeably asleep with Espeon curled near him. The sounds of his snores echoing amongst the cave. His Venusaur and Blastoise engaging in what seems to be a heated conversation with Charizard idly paying attention. It was the scampering of both Pikachu and Eevee that woke up Espeon who appeared to be glaring at them both. 

The small amount of clothing he had brought with him was folded neatly alongside with the stacked containers of Poké snacks in the corner. His makeshift bed consisting of a couple of blanks was on the opposite side. 

“Cozy my ass,” he heard the muttering coming from Green. “Red, I’m sorry to say but your definition of cozy is complete bullshit.”

"Well I did say that _I_ thought it was cozy.”

“Smartass.”

“Jerk.”

“I’m your jerk, Red.”

Green stared at Red, his eyes piercing yet a gentle smile graced his face. How long ago was it since he was able to see that smile of his?

_You look so beautiful, Green._

He heard a choked cough from Green, his face a brilliant shade of red. It was in that moment that Red realized he had said that thought aloud. 

There was a pause as Red himself flush in embarrassment. Trying to salvage the playful atmosphere that was present before, he did what he felt was the most appropriate and adult-like thing to do.

He stuck his tongue out. 

Red heard a quiet snort from Green and with that the awkward silence was broken. 

______________

  
  


The slight crackling of flames illuminated the cave was a warm presence compared to the harsh winds of outside.

Red noted that Green looked truly serene with the glow casting on his face. He felt like he was intruding on this rare side of him. Though, that still didn’t stop him from staring.

“Earth to Red.” 

He snapped out of his trance and focused on Green, giving him a look of _what_.

Green seemed to hesitate a bit but a look of determination crossed his face and he let out a small huff. 

“When are you coming down?”

With that all of his thoughts previously came to a screeching halt. Coming back down had never been Red’s number one priority since the day he fled to Mt. Silver.

“Green,” Red winced at the crack in his voice. “I...I’m not coming back down. I can’t.”

Green stiffened before sighing bitterly. “I knew you would say that. Though, it was worth a try.”

“Green, you do understand why?” Red murmured. “I had to get away...it was too much for me and—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Red’s eyes widened and stopped as he saw the cold glare Green was giving him.

“Yeah, I know about your social anxiety and I do understand,” Green started, his glare softening before going hard again. “What I don’t understand is the lack of communication from your end.”

“G...Green, I can explain—“

“No you can’t!”, Green shouted, his voice echoing. “You should have at least written a letter to your mom that you were _still_ alive. She’s fucking worried sick. What kind of person makes their own mom believe their son is d...dead?!” Green choked a bit on the last part. He took a deep breath, shakily. 

Red could feel the guilt seeping through his body. Sure, he hadn’t felt much guilt in regards to the people Green had previously mentioned. They weren’t really “friends” and he hadn’t interacted with them unless battling counted as an interaction. However, he had made his own mom ridden with worry and possibly stress just because he couldn’t deal with his social anxiety. 

He opened his mouth, trying...just trying to find the right words to say.

Green looked at him with an expression of anguish. Red froze, he had never seen that expression before on Green, save for the time he regretfully stole the Champion title from him back when they were eleven.

“Y...you didn’t bother writing to me at all. Could've at least written a simple letter to me, Red,” Green mumbled, his eyes downcasted. “A simple ‘Hey, I’m alive’ would have been fine. I’m fucking sorry for what I did in the past, and...and I know you just can’t accept that. What I did is something a simple apology can’t fix. I totally get it.”

Multiple thoughts raced inside Red’s mind. 

_You’re wrong Green. I know you’re referring to the time where I wrongfully stole your Champion title. It’s not your fault what you did, you were just a kid. Why would I be mad? You’re my‒‒_

Red opened his mouth. He wanted, no, **needed** him to understand.

Before he could, Green continued on as if he hadn’t witnessed the internal breakdown Red was having. “You’re someone who I only considered as my real friend. I missed ya too, y’know. Even...even if you don’t. I know I’m a horrible person who always seems to hurt people…”

His eyes widened at that. 

_No no no no no_

Green of all people should never have to utter those words. 

“...and I don’t know when to stop talking. I always constantly annoy the people around me. But— _mmph!”_

Without thinking, Red had pulled him into a hug, Green’s face burrowed into his chest. 

“H..hey! Red what the fu—”

“Green, you look like you’re gonna cry. So shut up and let me hug you.”

He felt Green stiffening before hearing a huff of annoyance and the shaky breaths following after. Confirming that he won’t escape from his hug, Red placed his hand on the nape of Green’s neck, the other resting gently yet firm on his back.

“Y’know,” Green mumbled, his voice slightly muffled from Red’s chest. “I...I don’t know how the hell you’ve dealt with me all these years.”

Red tightened his hold on him. “Green…”

“No,” he looked up, eyes blazing with determination. “Just let me finish what I have to say.”

Red gave a slight nod in which Green returned with a small smile.

“I meant what I said,” Green started, quickly looking down. “I really don’t know how you’ve dealt with me despite all the horrible things I’d done and said to you. I'm definitely sure the main reason was cause I was jealous of you. Red, the prodigy Pokemon trainer. Hell, even gramps was fawning and treating you as if you were his grandson. As if all the time spent trying to get his attention was useless. As if I had never existed in his life.” 

At times when he was a kid, he didn't understand why Green would spend days holed up in his house, refusing to see or even talk to him. He hadn’t realized that perhaps this was the reason why. Red felt his heart tightened. Tightened with guilt and sadness. 

“Green, I’m really so—”

“Shhh! Let me finish Red,” Green interrupted, meeting his eyes. “That was years ago and I matured a whole lot…”

Red rolled his eyes at that before giving an expression of _really?_

“H..hey! Are you doubting me?!” Green stuttered, his face reddening slightly. “A...anyway, I did so mature! I also did some thinking along the way too. So I’m not mad at you or anything. Just, sad. Cause y’know, you’ve been living in a cave all these years.” He finished lamely.

Red removed his arms around Green and instead placed them on his shoulders. “Green, I am sorry. It’s my fault for not noticing that you felt like this. That you’ve been bottling up these emotions instead of letting it all out. It’s my fault that I’ve failed you as a friend.” 

A few seconds have passed and Red found himself on the ground, the sharp pain in his chin, a reminder of what had just happened.

_What the hell?_

“ _What the hell, Green_?!” Red snapped, wincing as he sat up. It was a pretty hard fall. 

He didn’t expect to see a look of fury on Green’s face, mouth grimacing as if to prevent the tears from falling out.

“Bullshit!” Green exploded. “After I spilled out my sob story, you think it was okay for you to blame yourself? Let me say it to you loud and clear: IT ISN’T YOUR FAULT!” The words echoing amongst the cave walls.

Red felt himself involuntarily flinching at the sight, hands clenched at his side.

“It isn’t your fault,” Green said, gentler this time. “Red, both of us were just kids. _You_ were just a kid. It’s not your fault that you were practically a genius when Pokemons were involved. There’s no need to blame yourself for not noticing. I was just a bratty kid back then. A bratty kid who didn’t know that the world didn’t center around him.”

Red stared at him intensely. Green’s words searing into his brain.

_It's not your fault. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault._

“H..hey! Why are you crying?!”

Red startled, not realizing until the tears dropped onto his clench fists. He felt his body shaking as he processed what he had just heard.

 _You were just a kid. You were just a kid. You were just_ —

“Oi, Red,” He looked, eyes blurred from the tears, to see that Green had knelt down in front of him. Red felt hands brushing away his tears until he could see him clearly.

_Oh._

Green’s face was impossibly soft, a small wobbly smile gracing his lips. Yet, his honey eyes now sport a look of concern.

“Idiot,” He said. Despite that, Red could hear the fondness in Green’s voice. “I should be the one crying right now.”

“S...sorry,” the roughness of his voice caught Red off guard. He cleared his throat. “It’s just been a while since someone said that. That I was just a kid.” He finished off awkwardly.

Before he knew it, Red felt arms enclosing around him. His forehead now resting on Green’s shoulder. Catching a faint smell of apple and cinnamon, he closed his eyes and inhaled.

It was comforting.

Warm.

 _Home_.

All of a sudden, there were so many things that Red wanted to say to him.

 _I’m still sorry. I’m still sorry. Even with all you’d just said, I can’t help but still feel guilty. I can’t help but feel as though I failed_ —

“Red.”

As if Green was reading his mind, he looked up. Looked up to eyes filled with affection.

“Green.” 

“Promise me that you won’t blame yourself for what happened in the past.”

“I...I promise.”

“Promise me that you’ll understand that you were just a kid.”

“I promise.”

“Promise me that you’ll shut up and let me hug the ever loving shit out of you.”

“ _Green_.”

It was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
